Mi ángel
by La hija del fletero
Summary: Al morir su padre, el mundo se convirtió en algo desagradable para Juvia, ya que no tiene a nadie más, salvo por su mejor amiga, la cual es la unica. Hasta que un día conoce a alguien que llega para cambiarle la vida por completo.
1. Capítulo 1

Hola, soy nueva en esto así que por favor téngame paciencia jaja. Quería advertirles que, como soy argentina me gusta el Rock nacional tanto como el anime, así que van a poder leer que estarán escritos nombres de bandas argentinas las cuales pueden no conocer.

Esta es una historia paralela a la que ustedes conocen. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 1: "Mi molestia"

Ya eran las seis de la tarde y Juvia todavía dormía. De pronto se oye el sonido de un teléfono que cada vez se escuchaba más fuerte.

Estaba teniendo un sueño, soñaba con mi padre. De pronto oigo un sonido a lo lejos, me despierto y veo que mi celular estaba sonando. Era Lucy. Atiendo.

Juvia: - ¡Que molestia! ¿Acaso no puedo dormir en paz? – Le digo en un tono cansado.

Lucy: - Son las seis de la tarde. ¿Acaso no tienes responsabilidades? – Me dijo gritando, haciendo que separe el celular de mi oído.

Juvia: - Más que cuidar a Fuyu, que por cierto, también estaba durmiendo, no tengo responsabilidades. – Fuyu es mi gato, lo encontré en la puerta de mi departamento cuando era pequeño, una semana después que falleciera mi padre. Decidí quedármelo ya que vivía sola y el sería una buena compañía. Le puse ese nombre porque es blanco como la nieve y me recuerda al invierno, además es mi estación favorita. – Hoy es domingo y no trabajo, así que déjame dormir en paz.

Lucy: - Que amargada eres Juvia… - Me dice en tono bajo, para que no la oyera. – deberías conseguirte un novio.

Juvia: - Ya hablamos de ese tema y sabes bien que después de él, ya no creo en nadie más. No insistas.

Lucy: - Si, lo sé. Pero no entiendo porque te empeñas en seguir con esa maldita idea.

Juvia: - En fin. ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Lucy: - ¡Así! Se me había olvidado… Te llamaba para decirte que Natsu y yo alquilaremos un departamento en monte el fin de semana que viene, y quería preguntarte su querías ir. Las chicas estarán en un departamento y los chicos en otro aparte.

Juvia: - ¿Chicos? ¿Quién va, además de Natsu? – Le pregunte en un tono de voz elevada. – No me mientas Lucy.

Lucy: - Etoo… Es alguien, no te diré su nombre. Además en ese lugar toca una de tus bandas favoritas, así que pensé que podrías venir y salir un poco de tu encierro. – Me dijo cambiando de tema.

Me quede pensando por un instante. Era cierto, últimamente vivo encerrada en mi departamento y no salgo más que para trabajar y hacer las compras. Quizá Lucy tenga razón, además tocaba La Renga. ¿Cómo me iba a perder un recital de ellos?

Lucy: - ¡Juvia! ¿Estás ahí? – Me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos

Juvia; - Esta bien, iré. Pero que te quede claro que voy solamente porque toca esa banda. ¿Entendiste Lucy? – Le dije en un tono mandón.

Lucy: - Esta bien, entonces nos vemos el viernes que viene en la estación de colectivos. Estaré ahí a las ocho de la mañana, ya que el colectivo sale a las ocho y media.

Juvia: - Bueno, estaré a esa hora. Pero te advierto que no tengo la obligación de llevarme bien con nadie… Ahora déjame seguir durmiendo. – Le dije y corte la llamada para que ella no tuviera tiempo de responderme.

Doy media vuelta en la cama y doy con Fuyu, quien estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente. Lo tomo por las patas delantera y lo alzo. Miro sus ojos celestes, que me miraban con un aura asesina, por levantarlo de su tan preciada siesta. Así es él, tan malhumorado como yo. Pero aun así, sabemos que somos únicos el uno para el otro.

Juvia: - ¿Tienes hambre, Fuyu? Tendré que salir hasta el mercado a comprar algo para ti y para mí ya que la alacena esta bacía.

Dejo a Fuyu en mi cama y tomo mis prendas para cambiarme. Ya lista, tomo mi chaqueta y mi celular, coloco mis auriculares en mis oídos, ya que no me gusta el ruido del tránsito y salgo de mi departamento en dirección al mercado. Voy caminando distraída cuando de repente choco sin querer a alguien, haciendo que su bolsa del mercado volara y cayeran todas sus cosas al suelo.

Juvia: - Perdón, lo siento mucho, es que iba distraída. – Le digo, agachándome para recoger las cosas que sin querer tire.

-Está bien, no pasa nada. – Me dijo, agachándose en frente mío para ayudarme.

Era una voz muy dulce, y a la vez tranquila. Levanto mi cabeza para verlo de frente, ya que al ir tan distraída no me fije en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Me dijo de repente.

Me quede mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Tenía los ojos color gris intenso, por un instante me perdí en su mirada…

-¿No me dirás tu nombre?- Me dijo, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Juvia: - Lo siento. Soy Juvia, Juvia Loxar. – Le dije con una voz temblorosa.

No entendía que me pasaba, nunca había sentido esa sensación.

Juvia: - ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

Fin del capítulo 1.

Bueno, como dije soy nueva en esto ya que es la primera historia que escribo. Subiré el próximo capítulo la semana que viene. En fin, nos vemos.


	2. Capítulo 2

¡Hola, de nuevo! Bueno, había decidido no continuar la historia a pesar de que solo tiene un capítulo, pero al ver que al menos alguien se apiado y le gusto la historia, voy a seguirla.

Capítulo 2: "Sus ojos"

Juvia: - Lo siento. Soy Juvia, Juvia Loxar. – Le dije con una voz temblorosa.

No entendía que me pasaba, nunca había sentido esa sensación.

Juvia: - ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?

-Etoo… Gray. Me llamo Gray, Gray Fullbuster , a sus órdenes. – Me dijo con una voz firme y dulce a la vez.

En el momento en que me dijo esas palabras no pude evitar estallar de la riza, me parecía gracioso la forma en que me lo dijo, rápido y en orden, como si se hubiese estudiado esas palabras de memoria. Igualmente me parcia educado y sinceramente hay que admitirlo, últimamente no se espera eso de un hombre y menos de un joven. Sigo sin entender que es lo que me pasa, nunca había sentido a mi corazón latir tan fuerte…

Juvia: - Jajajajaja – No podía evitar reírme. – Bueno, Gray, lo siento. – Le digo, tratando de no volver a reír nuevamente. – Pero debo irme. Adiós. - Dije sin dejar que me respondiera, comencé a caminar de nuevo pero me detengo al sentir una mano fría en mi muñeca.

Gray: - Lo siento, pero no te libraras tan fácilmente de mí. – Me dijo con una voz dulce.

En el instante que sentí su voz tan dulce diciéndome esas palabras, sentí como mi corazón empezaba lentamente a latir acelerándose.

Juvia: - Perdona, pero de verdad debo irme. – Le dije sin mirarlo a la cara, di la vuelta y comencé nuevamente a caminar pero más rápido.

Gray: - Lo siento Juvia, pero siento que debo saber más de ti. – Me dijo. – Sé que es extraño porque acabo de conocerte, pero algo en tu mirada me dice que no te deje ir…

No podía creer lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar. Por un momento pensé en sonreírle, pero me di cuenta que no vale la pena. No sirvo para nada, como me dijo él una vez. Seguramente se trataba de una broma…

Juvia: Con mi peor cara lo miro a sus ojos. – Lo siento, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo. – Le dije con suma frialdad, para que se diera cuenta de que no soy una más de esas tontas que siempre caen en esas típicas bromas. Seguramente se tratara de una apuesta. Pero estaba decidida a no creerle ni una sola palabra. Doy vuelta y me quedo parada un instante, tomo mi teléfono, coloco mis auriculares en mis orejas y pongo música a todo volumen para no oír nada, como de costumbre, y retomo mi caminata.

No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Sentí que fui un poco brusca con alguien que recién conozco, pero bueno, él se lo busco por estar diciendo cosas que son incoherentes. ¿Cómo si creyera que le intereso a alguien? Por supuesto que no. De mi lista de reproducción de música seleccione una canción que en una parte de esta decía "El que no arriesga, no gana. Dijiste. El que arriesga puede morir por amor. Te dije" No entendía porque esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

-Narración de Gray-

No entiendo nada, después de toparme con esa chica, sentí que debía detenerla, algo en su fría y triste mirada me decía que la necesitaba… No sé porque, pero sentía ese extraño sentimiento hacia ella y mi corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Me sentí mal al ver como ella me decía esas palabras tan fríamente, pero entendía que era algo raro puesto que recién nos habíamos conocido, pero necesitaba saber más sobre aquella chica peliazul que llamo mi atención.

Quería correr detrás de ella, pero por un momento entre en razón y entendí que era demasiado.

Gray: -Nos volveremos a encontrar, Juvia Loxar...

Sin más que hacer, tome mi bolsa del suelo y empecé a caminar rumbo a casa. Después de unos minutos de caminata, oigo sonar mi celular. Atiendo.

-¡Idiota! ¿Dónde te has metido ahora?

Reconocí esa voz enseguida. ¿Cómo confundirla? Aunque me hallara en un lugar donde se encontraran miles de personas, reconocería esa voz. Era Natsu.

Gray: - ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Natsu: - Quiero saber dónde estás, hace más de una hora que estoy esperando fuera de tu casa y tu paseándote por ahí. – Me dijo con su voz insoportable.

Me quede mudo por un instante, sinceramente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, más que con esa chica que acababa de conocer, que apenas sabia su nombre y nada más… Juvia Loxar, Juvia Loxar, se repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Que ella haya terminado nuestra conversación así, me puso un poco triste y no entendía porque. Sabía que era demasiado pronto como para preocuparme por una persona que recién acababa de conocer, pero nunca antes había sentido tan extraña sensación. Algo en su mirada me decía que no era una chica común…

Natsu: - Gray, ¿Estás ahí?, ¿Pasa algo?

Gray: - S... Sí. No pasa nada. – Le dije para que no me preguntara nada más.

Natsu: - Esta bien, Bueno ¿Cuándo llegas? – Me pregunto.

Gray: - Ya estoy llegando, estoy a solo una cuadra de casa.

Natsu: - Bueno, te espero. Te tengo que contar algo – Me dijo y sin más nada que decir corto la llamada.

Como dije no tenía ganas de hablar, ni ver a nadie, pero era Natsu mi mejor amigo desde que recuerdo. Nuestros padres son amigos desde pequeños también, así que prácticamente somos como primos se podría decir. Al llegar a casa veo a Natsu sentado en uno de los escalones de mi casa, me paro frente a él.

Gray: - Que molesto eres Natsu, todavía no sé cómo te soporta tu novia. – Le dije en un tono burlón.

Natsu: - Cállate tarado.

En fin, entramos a mi casa y él se tiró en uno de mis sillones, como de costumbre.

Gray: - ¿Qué era lo que me tenías que contar?

Natsu: - ¡Ah sí! – Me dijo gritando - ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te había mencionado el otro día?

Gray: - ¿eh? No, no me acuerdo, perdón. – Le dije.

Natsu: - A veces quisiera saber dónde vuelan tus pensamientos Gray…

Gray: - Lo siento. ¿Qué era lo que me avías dicho? – Pregunte.

Natsu: - ¿Te acuerda que te pregunte si querías venir a monte con migo y con Lucy? Bueno, ya está confirmado, vamos los cuatro.

Gray: - ¿Que cuatro, quien más ira? Dime la verdad Natsu. – Le dije en un tono de voz levantado.

Natsu: -Iremos Lucy, tu, Juvia y yo. Finalmente la amiga de Lucy acepto, me pareció raro porque ella no es de salir con mucha gente, debe ser porque toca una de sus bandas favoritas. ¿Te acuerdas que te mencione que tocaba La Renga?

Juvia… Otra vez su nombre. Al escucharlo sentí que mi corazón volvía a acelerarse y sentí un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas. Me di vuelta para evitar que Natsu viera mi cara y empezara con sus típicas encuestas. Seguía pensando en Juvia. ¿Será la misma Juvia que me cruce hace un rato? Y además le gustaba la misma banda que yo, sentía que era ella y algo nos unía.

Natsu: - Oye Gray, ¿Sucede algo? – Me dijo.

Natsu… Me había olvidado por completo de él.

Gray:- No nada.

-Fin de narración de Gray-

Decidí cambiar de música y puse algo de Los Redondos, eso me calmaría completamente.

Fin del capítulo 2.

Bueno, ya que también mi amiga sigue mi Fanfic, vuelvo a repetir, la seguiré. En fin gracias y nos vemos.


	3. Capítulo 3

Nos vemos nuevamente.

Capítulo 3: "Nos volvemos a encontrar"

Decidí cambiar de música y puse algo de Los Redondos, eso me calmaría completamente.

Seguí caminando hasta el mercado. Compre lo que necesitaba y me fui rápido a casa, por si me volvía a encontrar con ese chico… Cuando llego a casa veo a Fuyu durmiendo en mi cama, como de costumbre. Lo levanto y le doy de comer. Decidí hacer algo para cenar, ya que eran las ocho de la noche… Como paso el tiempo.

Luego de terminar de cenar, volví a acostarme, pero no logre dormir. Seguía pensando en lo que me había dicho Gray… ¿Y si era cierto? No, no creo. Decidí no pensar más en eso. Al día siguiente me levante temprano, ya que debía ir a trabajar.

-La semana paso rápido, ya era jueves por la tarde-

Lucy: - ¡Vamos Juvia! No seas amargada, dijiste que vendrías. Por favor no me dejes sola…

Juvia: - Lo siento Lucy, no tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado. No me siento bien, perdona. – Le dije a Lucy para que me dejara en paz.

Lucy: - No me importa, vendrás igual. Me lo prometiste, ¡Por favor! Toca La Renga, no me hagas esto Juvia. – Me dijo poniendo en su cara un puchero.

Juvia: - Esta bien, pero solamente saldré del departamento para ver el recital y no me pidas que te acompañe a ningún lado ¿Entendiste? – Le dije a Lucy.

No tenía ganas de ir a ningún lado, me sentía cansada y sin ganas de nada, pero como decirle que no a ese tierno puchero.

Lucy: - Todavía sigo sin entender porque eres tan antisocial, soy la única amiga que tienes…

Juvia: - Ya basta Lucy, no empieces de nuevo por favor. – Le dije en un tono cansado.

Ya era las siete de la tarde y Lucy ya se había marchado. Decidí acostarme temprano ya que mañana me esperaba un día largo.

-Viernes por la mañana-

En la estación de colectivos se encontraban Lucy, Natsu y Gray.

Natsu: - ¿Y tu amiga Lucy? Llegaremos tarde por ella.

Lucy: - Basta Natsu. Ya llegara, no debe de tardar. La llamare.

Natsu: - Esta bien. – Dijo dándose por vencido.

Lucy: - Vamos Juvia, ¡Contesta por favor!... No me contesta Natsu ¿Qué hago?

Natsu: - Déjala, si no viene en unos minutos nos iremos sin ella, ¿Entendiste Lucy?

Lucy: - Si…

-Narración de Juvia-

Ya eran las siete y media de la mañana y todavía no desidia si debía ir o no. No tenía ganas de ir, pero no quería desilusionar a Lucy ya que se lo había prometido. Decidí ir, por más que no quisiera, sentía que no debía fallarle a mi única amiga. Tome mis prendas de vestir y comencé a cambiarme. Luego de terminarme comencé a preparar mi bolso con mis pertenencias, ya listo me fijo la hora y eras las ocho. Salí corriendo hacia la estación de colectivos, ya era tarde para la hora acordada, pero aún estaba a tiempo, siento sonar mi celular pero no atiendo ya que iba de prisa.

Al llegar a la estación lo primero que veo es a aquel chico del otro día, no podía creerlo. Tremenda suerte tengo que todo me sale mal. Quería volver a mi departamento pero ya era tarde, Lucy me había visto.

Lucy: - ¡Juviaaaaa! Por fin llegas, ya es tarde. – Me dijo regañándome.

Juvia: - S…si, siento por la tardanza. – Le digo cabizbajo.

Al levantar mi cabeza veo a aquel chico, suerte bárbara la mía. Decidí no darle importancia, pero no sé cómo haría para lidiar con él.

Gray: - H…Hola Juvia. – Me dijo tartamudeando y sonando algo avergonzado.

Me quede muda, no sabía si contestarle o no. Pero mi padre ante todo me dio una buena educación.

Juvia: - Ho…Hola. – Le dije sin mirarlo a la cara.

Me di vuelta, y me senté en un banco que estaba cerca. Coloque los auriculares en mis oídos para no tener que lidiar con las típicas encuestas de Lucy y su tonto novio. No quería ver las expresiones en las caras de esos dos, ya me las imaginaba. No logre mi objetivo, Lucy se acercó a mí con cara de incertidumbre.

Juvia: - ¿Qué quieres? – Le dije sabiendo que era lo que me iba a preguntar.

Lucy: - E…Eto… Ya sabes.

Juvia: - Si ya lo sé. Es una larga historia, después te contare bien.

Lucy: -Esta bien, pero prométeme que me lo contaras. – Me dijo con un pucherito en su cara.

Juvia: - Esta bien. – Le dije para que ya no me diga más nada.

-Narración de Gray-

Sentado en un banco esperábamos por aquella chica. Quería que sea ella, quería que sea Juvia, estuve toda la semana pensando en aquella peliazul que llamo tanto mi atención. Algo en sus profundos ojos azules llamo mi atención y no entiendo porque.

Gray: - ¿Vendrá? - Le digo a Lucy.

Lucy: - Eso espero, me lo prometió.

Nos quedamos un tiempo en silencio, hasta que a lo lejos se veía que se asomaba una chica corriendo. Era ella, no podía creer que sea ella. Mi corazón latía a mil y sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban un tanto rojizas. Al verla acercándose no sabía cómo reaccionar porque a pesar de habernos visto una sola vez, ella me había dejado claro que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

-Flashback-

Juvia: - Perdona, pero de verdad debo irme.

Gray: - Lo siento Juvia, pero siento que debo saber más de ti. Sé que es extraño porque acabo de conocerte, pero algo en tu mirada me dice que no te deje ir…

Juvia: - Lo siento, pero no me interesas en lo más mínimo.

-Fin del flashback-

Me pare para verla mejor, su cara de asombro al verme no me sorprendió nada. La vi algo nerviosa, no me miraba a la cara y lo entendía, después de lo que paso el otro día como me miraría ella a la cara.

Gray: - H… Hola Juvia – Le dije tartamudeando, estaba tan nervioso que no me salían las palabras.

Se quedó un instante cabizbaja, no sabía si responderme o no hasta que por fin lo hiso y pude escuchar su voz, sonaba algo triste y fría.

Juvia: - Ho…Hola. – Me dijo fríamente y sin mirarme.

Era tan bonita, no podía creer como tan rápido alguien allá robado mi corazón, con apenas hablar y casi sin mirarnos. Nunca había sentido esa sensación con alguien, siempre fui yo el frío pero ahora era distinto, ella era la fría y mantenía distancia con migo. Perdido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta que ella se había alejado para sentarse en un banco más lejano de donde nos encontrábamos nosotros. Tan hermosa, tan fría y tan solitaria…

Natsu: - Gray, creo que me tienes que contar algo. – Me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Natsu… Me había olvidado por completo de él. Otra vez empezara con sus interrogatorios.

Gray: - Si, eso creo. Pero ahora no. – Le dije con un tono frio para que ya no me preguntara más nada.

-Fin de la narración de Gray-

-Narración de Juvia-

Me quede por un momento perdida en mi mundo, como siempre. Pero ahí estaba Lucy, rescatándome de mis pensamientos.

Lucy: - ¡Juvia, Juvia! Vámonos que ya llego el colectivo. – Me dijo agarrándome del brazo.

Juvia: - Ya te escuche Lucy.

Lucy: - Bueno, vamos que Natsu y Gray esperan por nosotras. – Me dijo sonriéndome.

Conocía esa sonrisa y sabía que algo se traía entre manos.

Juvia: - Si, sí.

Ya en la cola para entrar en el colectivo Lucy estaba con Natsu y Gray al lado mío. Entramos al colectivo y estaba bastante lleno, Lucy se sentó con su novio, como me imaginaba me dejaría sola, pero bueno no podía hacer nada. Tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la parte de atrás del colectivo, siempre me gusto ir atrás. Coloco mi bolso en la butaca de arriba y me siento junto a la ventana. Tomos mis auriculares y justo antes de que los colocara en mis oídos siento esa voz de nuevo.

Gray: - Nos volvemos a encontrar, Juvia Loxar.

Fin del capítulo 3

Bueno melidragneel si, si la sigo es por vos. En fin adiós.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: "Su confesión"

Gray: - Nos volvemos a encontrar, Juvia Loxar.

Me quede mirándolo sin responderle por un momento, estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Pero me calme. Coloque los auriculares en mis oídos y mire hacia la ventana, tenía la música baja así que todavía podía oír cualquier ruido.

Gray: - Si no te molesta me sentare contigo, ya que el colectivo está bastante lleno. – Me dijo sonriéndome.

Me saque uno de mis auriculares y lo mire nuevamente, esa sonrisa… Era hermosa. Me quede mirándolo por un momento mientras él me sonreía, dejo de sonreírme y me miro de nuevo esperando una respuesta. No le respondí, volví a colocar uno de mis auriculares en mi oído y mire nuevamente a la ventana.

Gray: - Tomare eso como un sí, ¿Te parece? – Me dijo sonriéndome nuevamente.

Lo mire de nuevo, su sonrisa era perfecta.

Juvia: - Como quieras. – Le dije fríamente y mire nuevamente hacia la ventana.

Acomodo su bolso y se sentó junto a mí, adelante nuestro se encontraban Lucy y Natsu, los cuales asomaban por el asiento la mitad de sus caras. Gray se reía, porque sabía cuáles eran sus pensamientos. Esos dos… Son el uno para el otro, siempre lo dije. Me acomode nuevamente en mi asiento puse el volumen de mi música al máximo y cerré mis ojos.

-Una hora más tarde-

Me desperté de repente, había soñado con mi padre. Me decía que algo nuevo se aproximaba, que él estaría al lado mío como siempre, que no tema. No entendía a que se refería pero no le di importancia. Sentí algo pesado sobre mi hombro, voltee a ver y ahí estaba él, dormido sobre mi hombro. Se veía tan lindo durmiendo, se veía como un ángel… Sentía como mi corazón se aceleraba rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa.

Juvia: - ¡Gray! Despierta. – Le dije para que se levantara.

Gray: - No Juvia… Déjame dormir. – Me dijo tomándome de mi cintura y arrastrándome hacia él, colocando su cara sobre mi cuello.

Quise despertarlo, pero tomó mi cintura y me arrastro hacia él, parecía un niño con su oso de peluche. Mi corazón latía aún más fuerte y un color rojizo se tornó en mis mejillas. El seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, pero me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte haciendo que no pueda moverme. Me pareció que estaba soñando porque hablaba con alguien.

Gray: - No te vallas, por favor. – Dijo en un tono triste.

Juvia: - Gray, despierta. – Le dije nuevamente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, lo miro para que se dé cuenta de que todavía me abrazaba, pero él solamente me miraba sin decir una palabra.

Juvia: - Gray, por favor suéltame. – Le dije para que entrara en sí.

Gray: - Lo siento mucho Juvia. – Me dijo apenado.

Juvia: - Esta bien, pero suéltame.

Gray: - S…Si, perdona.

Me acomodo en mi asiento volteo para mirarlo, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Juvia: Gray, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le pregunte al ver que seguía en su mundo.

Gray: - Sí. Estaba soñando contigo y tú arruinaste mi sueño. – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Juvia: - Eh…Eto… Lo siento. –Le dije cabizbaja para que no notara mi sonrojo.

Ese Gray… Porque me decía que estaba soñando con migo, seguro me estaba mintiendo.

Gray: - No importa, tú me despertaste y eso fue bueno. – Me dijo sonriéndome nuevamente. – Y no te preocupes, no es mentira.

¿Acaso me leyó la mente? Levante mi cabeza y lo mire, él seguía mirándome con su hermosa sonrisa.

-Narración de Gray-

Estaba muy nervioso, ella se encontraba sentada junto a mí. Luego de un rato se quedó dormida con sus auriculares en sus oídos, se podía oír claramente que estaba escuchando Los Redondos. Me hizo tan feliz saber que escuchaba mi banda favorita... La observo por un tiempo, se veía tan linda durmiendo, estaba tranquila. Me pareció que estaba soñando porque murmuraba palabras que apenas se podían oír, se dio media vuelta y su cara quedo junto a la mía. Era tan bonita, todavía seguía sin poder creer toda la suerte que tenía. Era ella, la misma Juvia de aquel día, la muchacha fría que tanto me llamo la atención. Me hundo en mis pensamientos por un momento, pero me distraigo al ver como ella se acomodaba nuevamente mirando hacia la ventanilla, aún seguía dormida. Luego de un tiempo el sueño se apodero de mí.

-Tiempo después-

Me encontraba en el mismo lugar donde vi a Juvia por primera vez, ella se encontraba frente a mí y no me decía nada, solo me miraba fijamente, la abrazo fuertemente y le digo "No te vallas, por favor." Luego de un tiempo se da vuelta y se aleja sin decirme nada.

Me despierto al sentir la voz de Juvia, ella se encontraba junto a mí, por un instante no me di cuenta de que la abrazaba fuertemente hasta que ella me pidió que la soltara, mis mejillas se tornaron rojizas y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Le dije que había soñado con ella. Solo me salía sonreír.

-Fin de la narración de Gray-

Juvia: - No importa – Le dije y me di vuelta mirando hacia la ventana.

No entendía porque él era así con migo, puesto que nos conocíamos hace poco.

Gray: - Escúchame Juvia, quiero que nos llevemos bien, ya que conviviremos unos días y de verdad quiero llevarme bien contigo. – Me dijo de repente.

No sabía cómo reaccionar… Me lo dijo tan de repente.

Juvia: - Como quieras.

Gray: - De verdad quiero llevarme bien contigo, por favor. – Me dijo con voz tierna pero a la vez firme.

Juvia: - ¿Y por qué te interesa tanto llevarte bien con migo? – Le dije por fin.

Gray: - Es que…

Juvia: - ¿Es que?

Gray: - Es que me gustas. Si me gustas, y no entiendo porque. Sé que es un poco rápido para decirte esto pero me enamore de ti, también sé que no te intereso en lo más mínimo pero de verdad quiero que te enamores de mí. – Me dijo sin dejar que dijera palabra alguna.

Igualmente me quede muda, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante su confesión. Me parecía demasiado apresurado, pero por un momento me sentí feliz, inmensamente feliz ante sus palabras.

Gray: - No importa si no sientes lo mismo por mí, hare hasta lo imposible para que te enamores de mí. No importa si no me dices nada ahora, luego me dirás. – Me dijo al ver que Lucy y Natsu se estaban despertando.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Bueno, pido perdón por hacer el capítulo un tanto corto y por no actualizar muy seguido, prometo que pronto subiré el próximo. Me alegra saber que a alguien le gusto la trama. En fin, nos vemos.


	5. Capítulo 5

¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno veo que se sorprendieron con la confesión de Gray, pero les digo que la idea era que él se enamorara rápido. Pido mil disculpas por no haber subido antes el capítulo, es que nació mi nuevo hermanito y para terminarla se me rompió el cable del internet. ¡Nuevamente mil perdones!

Capítulo 5:

Gray: - No importa si no sientes lo mismo por mí, hare hasta lo imposible para que te enamores de mí. No me importa si no me dices nada ahora, luego me dirás. – Me dijo al ver que Lucy y Natsu se estaban despertando.

Me quede muda al ver cómo me decía cada palabra. ¿Qué se piensa que soy? ¿Cómo se atreve a decirme todo eso? Tenía ganas de gritarle que deje de mentirme, pero me calme lo mire fijo y me di vuelta nuevamente hacia la ventana. ¿Qué le diría ante semejante declaración? Se me cruzaron una y mil cosas. Él nuevamente se adueñaba de mis pensamientos, se me cruzaron los buenos y malos momentos que pase con él, aunque fueron más los malos que los buenos…Hundida en mis pensamientos me olvide de todo por un momento…

Lucy: - Juvia, ¿Estas bien?

Juvia: - Si, lo siento… - Le dije en un tono de voz cansada y volví mi mirada hacia la ventanilla, ya faltaba poco para llegar.

-Narración de Gray-

No podía creer que le haya dicho todo eso a Juvia, bueno lo mejor de todo esto es que ella ya sabe lo que siento, aunque siento que fue muy apresurado de mi parte decirle sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Ella estaba ahí, junto a mi mirándome hablando con migo, por fin había hablado con migo y arruine todo por un impulso… Me siento tan mal, tengo miedo de que no quiera saber nada de mí, que no me quiera hablar, que no me mire… Me sentiría tan mal si sus ojos ya no me miraran aunque sea por un pequeño instante…

No entiendo que me pasa, nunca fui así, nunca dije palabras como aquellas, siempre fui yo el frío pero no entendía por que no era así con ella. Algo en esa peliazul me llamo tanto la atención, su forma se ser, su rostro, su frialdad… Todo eso me gustaba de ella. Me sentí triste al ver que ella me miraba fijamente y no me decía nada, pero vi que Natsu y Lucy ya estaban despertando, no quería que ellos supieran nada, no por vergüenza sino por miedo a sus reacciones. Estaba metido en mis pensamientos, pensaba que me diría Juvia después de todo. Ya faltaba poco para llegar.

-Fin de la narración de Gay-

-Tiempo después-

Lucy: - Ah… Por fin llegamos. – Dijo en forma de suspiro.

Natsu: - Vamos Lucy, apúrate. Cuanto más rápido lleguemos a los departamentos mejor.

Lucy: - ¡Vamos Juvia! – Me dijo como animándome.

Juvia: - Esta bien…

Bajamos del autobús y nos dirigimos hacia el apartamento, Lucy y Natsu iban adelante nuestro, hablando, riéndose y abrazándose. Nosotros dos seguíamos sin hablar desde aquel momento. Al llegar al lugar donde nos quedaríamos por unos días, Lucy y Natsu salieron corriendo como niños emocionados, cada uno a su departamento dejándonos a Gray y a mí atrás. Al llegar a la puerta, que de por sí, Lucy la dejo abierta, me quedo parada por un momento y miro hacia el departamento de ellos que se encontraba justo al lado del nuestro. Por un instante no me di cuenta que Gray también se encontraba parado justo enfrente de la puerta mirándome. Por un momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron, pero enseguida vino mi salvadora, tomándome del brazo y arrastrándome hacia adentro para mostrarme todo lo que había en ese departamento.

Lucy: - ¡Vamos Juvia! ¿No es lindo? – Me dijo emocionada.

Juvia: - Si…

El lugar era bastante amplio, tenía dos habitaciones, baño, cocina comedor y un living. Estaba bien decorado, pero eso no era lo que más llamaba mi atención, sino que era un lugar bastante tranquilo el cual transmitía paz. Pero ahí estaba Lucy desequilibrando mi paz.

Después de que acomodamos todo nuestro equipaje me senté en uno de los sillones que había en el living. Me sentía verdaderamente cansada. Decidí tomar una ducha y acostarme a descansar un rato para olvidarme todo lo que había pasado.

Juvia: - Lucy, tomare una ducha y iré a descansar. Si me necesitas avísame. – Le dije, levantándome y dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación en busca de mis cosas.

Lucy: - Esta bien. – Me dijo en forma de suspiro.

Tome mis pertenencia y me dirigí al baño, el cual era bastante amplio. Deje mis cosas en un pequeño mueble que se encontraba allí y me dirigí hacia la ducha, me quede un largo tiempo en ella ya que me sentía cansada y tomar una ducha siempre me relaja. Al salir de esta, me cambie y salí del baño, note un silencio, el cual me pareció bastante raro ya que se suponía que Lucy se encontraba allí. Me dirigí al living en busca de Lucy, pero esta no se encontraba allí. Supuse que salió a algún lado con su bobo novio y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Esta también era bastante amplia y además tenía un hermoso balcón que estaba junto una de las habitaciones del departamento de los chicos. Me dirigí hacia este y me apoye sobre la baranda que tenía puesta. Me sumergí en mis pensamientos por un largo tiempo como siempre sucedía, hasta que una voz me saco de ellos.

Gray: - ¿También te dejaron sola? – Me dijo sonriéndome, pero al instante cambio su cara y se puso serio.

Juvia: - Por lo que se ve, si…

Él se acercaba cada vez más hacia la baranda que separaba su balcón del mío. Me separo del barandal que daba hacia afuera y me quedo mirándolo, él salto la barandilla que separaba los balcones y se acercó a mí, quedando muy cerca mío. Me quede inmóvil al ver a Gray tan cerca de mí, no entendía que era lo que quería.

Juvia: - ¿Qué estas hacien…? Le dije, pero no me dejo completar la oración. Tapo mi boca con su mano y me miró fijamente.

Gray: - Shh… Toma, esto es para ti. – Me dijo, poniendo en mis manos una cadena.

Era la cadena que siempre busque, esta pertenecía a una banda, era la cadena con las iniciales de Los Redondos, mi banda favorita.

Juvia: - Pe…Pero, ¿por qué? – Le dije tartamudeando.

Me sorprendió mucho que él me regalara esa cadena, ¿Cómo sabía que era mi banda favorita?

Gray: - Porque quiero que sea tuya, yo también tengo una. – Me dijo mostrándome la cadena en su cuello. – Además, sé que es tu banda favorita. – Me dijo sonriéndome.

Juvia: - ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Gray: - Es que soy adivinador. – Me dijo con aire a grandeza. – Jaja vi tu tatuaje con las iniciales de la banda en tu muñeca derecha y pensé regalártela ya que hace mucho tiempo compre dos. También es mi banda favorita. – Me dijo mostrándome su muñeca izquierda con el mismo tatuaje que el mío.

Juvia: - E… Eto, Gracias. – Le dije mirando la cadena que se encontraba en mis manos.

Gray: - Vamos, yo la colocare en tu cuello por ti. – Me dijo tomando la cadena.

Juvia: - Esta bien. – Le dije dándome vuelta.

Coloco la cadena en mi cuello y me di vuelta quedando justo enfrente de él.

Gray: - Me alegra que la tengas tú, y gracias por aceptarla. Sé que la cuidaras bien, además yo tengo la misma, por fin siento que algo nos une. – Me dijo agachando la cabeza para que no viera su sonrojo.

Juvia: - Si… - Le dije y sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban en un tono rojizo. Estaba muy nerviosa.

Gray: - Vamos, entremos a mirar una película – Me dijo sonriéndome.

Tomo mi muñeca y me arrastro hasta el living.

Juvia: - Esta bien, vamos.

Cuando llegamos al living nos sentamos en uno de los sillones, él se sentó al lado mío. Prendió la tele y puso "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", pero la versión humanizada. Era una de mis películas favoritas. Siempre me gusto la frase que ella le dijo al sombrerero, "Estas completamente loco, pero te diré un secreto: las mejores personas lo están" Me había olvidado de que Gray se encontraba al lado mío.

Gray: - ¿También te gusta? – Me dijo sonriéndome.

Juvia: - ¿A ti también?

Gray: - Sí. – Me dijo, y los dos seguimos mirando la película sin decir nada.

Fin del capítulo 5.


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Gray: - ¿También te gusta? – Me dijo sonriéndome.

Juvia: - ¿A ti también?

Gray: - Sí. – Me dijo, y los dos seguimos mirando la película sin decir nada.

Parecimos dos niños emocionados que miran una película por primera vez. Al terminar la película los seguíamos sentados mirando tele, a todo esto ya eran las una de la tarde y me sentía verdaderamente cansada ya que no había podido dormir mi tan sagrada siesta. Todavía me preguntaba dónde estaba Lucy…

Juvia: - Gray, perdóname pero me siento cansada, necesito descansar un poco antes del recital…

Gray: - Esta bien Juvia, no importa. – Dijo con una sonrisa – Pero me quedare aquí, no quiero dejarte sola…

Su sonrisa… Esa sonrisa era verdaderamente hermosa…. Me asombre un poco al escuchar sus palabras, ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Además ese lugar era demasiado grande para mi sola y me incomodaba un poco estar sola allí.

Juvia: - Esta bien, en el refrigerador hay comida, por si tienes hambre. – Le dije, di media vuelta y me dirigí a mi habitación sin dejarle tiempo a que me respondiera.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, ya en ella me acosté en mi cama y me tape hasta la nariz, aunque era primavera ya casi verano tenia frío, siempre fui friolenta. Di media vuelta y puse un brazo debajo de la almohada y el otro arriba, como abrazándola. Allí me quede pensando por un momento en todo lo que había pasado, en mi cabeza solo estaba su sonrisa. ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente quiere Gray? Realmente no me quiero enamorar…

-Narración de Gray-

Después de terminar de ver la película ella se fue a descansar, no quería irme de allí, no quería dejarla sola, quería hacerle saber que ahí estaba yo por si me necesitaba. Me sorprendió que ella haya aceptado que me quedara, pero me alegre, sé que poco a poco ella estará cada vez más cerca de mí… Estuve mirando la tele por un largo tiempo, necesitaba ir al baño, me dirigí allí pero me detuve al ver abierta la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba Juvia. Ahí estaba ella, tan linda, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo. Me apoye sobre el marco de la puerta y me quede observándola. Abrazaba su almohada y su pelo azul estaba extendido por toda esta. Me hacía bien tenerla cerca mío… Me dirigí nuevamente al baño y al salir no pude evitar quedarme allí, parado como un idiota admirando a aquella pequeña mujer.

Todo se encontraba en silencio, ella dormía tranquilamente y eso me tranquilizaba a mí. Un ruido empezó a sonar cada vez más fuerte haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos, era mi teléfono. Lo miro y era un mensaje de Natsu, diciéndome que ya estaban por llegar, al terminar de leer, vi como Juvia se daba vuelta, en ese momento pude ver que en su mano se hallaba la cadena que le había regalado, al verla mis mejillas se tornaron un tono rojizas, me sentía verdaderamente feliz al saber que ella estaba allí con mi cadena entre sus manos, a pesar que ya me había armado de valor para decirle lo que sentía hacia ella, tenía que armarme de valor nuevamente para poder hacerle frente a todo lo que se vendría y además hacerle frente a ella, eso era lo que más temía… Ella, el simple hecho de pensar que por una mala jugada podría perderla, eso me daba miedo, miedo a no saber cómo reaccionaría ella. Tome coraje y me acerqué a ella quedando de cuclillas junto a su cama y me quede observándola por un largo tiempo hasta que me acorde que Natsu y Lucy estaban por llegar.

Gray: - Juvia. – Dije acariciando sus mejillas con mi mano. – Vamos Juvia despierta, Lucy y Natsu ya están regresando. – Le dije nuevamente al ver que ella no despertaba.

Ella abrió los ojos y me miró fijamente, se sentó en la cama quedando frente a mí, seguía mirándome sin decirme nada y así estuvo por un tiempo, me quede sorprendido al que no me decía nada, hasta que ella rompió el silencio.

Juvia: - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Me dijo mirándome fijamente.

Gray: - Eh… Yo… Yo…

No sabía que decirle, pero ella se levantó y camino unos pasos y paro, yo me levante y me quede mirándola. Se quedó en silencio un momento pero lo rompió.

Juvia: - ¿Hasta dónde llegaras? – Me dijo y siguió caminando sin dejar que le respondiera.

¿Hasta dónde llegaras? Me quede parado en su habitación viendo como ella se alejaba, pero no la seguí, me quede pensando por un momento. En mi cabeza solo estaba su pregunta, ¿Hasta dónde llegaras? La verdad, no lo sé…

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia el living, ahí se encontraba ella, sentada en uno de los sillones individuales, estaba sentada, pero sus piernas estaban rodeadas por sus brazos y tenía los auriculares puesto, como todo estaba en silencio se podía oír lo que ella escuchaba, me acerqué a ella y puse mi oído junto con el de ella para poder oír mejor, escuchaba la música a todo volumen que no se dio cuenta que yo me encontraba al lado suyo.

Gray: - ¿Aerosmith? – Le dije poniéndome en frente de ella.

Juvia: - ¿Qué? Perdón no te escuche. – Me dijo sacando uno de los auriculares de su oído.

Gray: - Estabas escuchando Aerosmith, ¿No? – Dije con una sonrisa.

Juvia: - Ah… Sí.

Gray: - Genial.

Juvia: - ¿Qué?

Gray: - No, nada… - Le dije al ver que se escuchaba ruidos detrás de la puerta, supuse que eran los tortolos. Cuando se abrió la puerta solo entro Lucy, Natsu no estaba. Ella me miro con sorpresa al ver que yo me encontraba ahí, nosotros dos la miramos, pero no dijo nada y se sentó junto a mí. Traía un montón de bolsas de compras.

Lucy: - Uff, que cansancio. – Dijo en forma de suspiro.

Juvia: - ¿Pasearon mucho? – Dijo como si nada.

Lucy: - Si, te compre un montón de cosas, ¿Quieres mirar? – Dijo con mucha emoción.

Juvia: - Si veo. Después me muestras.

Lucy: - Esta bien… - Le dijo en un tono de decepción.- Y tú. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Dijo de repente.

Gray: - Eh… Yo… - Dije tartamudeando, pero el golpe de la puerta me interrumpió.

Natsu: - ¡Luuuuucy! Gray no está en el departamento. – Dijo detrás de la puerta.

Lucy: - ¡Ya se! Esta aquí. – Dijo mirándome.

Natsu: - ¿Qué? – Dijo abriendo la puerta de un golpe, como de costumbre. – Ah, ya veo porque no estaba allí. – Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sabía lo que pensaba.

Se formó una gran sonrisa en el rostro de aquellos dos, Juvia y yo nos miramos. Sabíamos bien que eran lo que pensaban esos dos.

Natsu: - Bueno Lucy, vámonos a mi departamento, dejemos a estos dos solos. – Dijo riéndose.

Lucy: - Lo siento Natsu y perdón Gray, pero estoy muy cansada y necesito un baño antes del recital. – Dijo mirando a Juvia.

Sabía que lo que dijo era porque había visto la cara de Juvia, y sé que con tan solo una mirada ellas se entienden. Comprendí que debía irme, además Juvia ya no estaba sola.

Natsu: - P… Pero Lucy.

Gray: - Vámonos idiota. – Le dije sin dejar que terminada de hablar.

Me levante y me dirigí hacia Juvia, me incline y acerqué mi rostro al de ella, como para saludarle.

Gray: - Llegare hasta donde quieras. – Le dije muy bajo para que solo ella me escuchara y le di un beso en su mejilla, me pare y la mire con una sonrisa, ella solo me miraba. Salude a Lucy y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Gray: - Vámonos tonto, supongo que me abras comprado algo ¿No? – Le dije empujándolo hacia afuera.

Natsu: - Pe… Pero.

Gray: - Vamos. – Le dije dándome vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

Me quede mirándola un momento, tenía en un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, sonreí pero Natsu me saco de mis pensamientos.

Natsu: - ¿Y, nos vamos? - Me dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

Gray: - Si vamos. – Le dije y serré la puerta

Fin del capítulo 6.

Pido mil disculpas por no haber subido el capítulo antes, no me sentía muy inspirada y sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas de escribir. En fin nos vemos.


	7. Capítulo 7

Bueno, hola de nuevo. Como regalo por no haber actualizado durante dos semanas seguidas aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo con una sorpresa, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 7

Me quede mirándola un momento, tenía un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, sonreí pero Natsu me saco de mis pensamientos.

Natsu: - ¿Y, nos vamos? – Me dijo abrazándome por los hombros.

Gray: - Si vamos. – Le dije y cerré la puerta

Al entran en nuestro departamento me acosté en uno de los sillones y prendí la tele, pero ahí estaba el molesto de mi amigo como siempre.

Natsu: - ¿No me digas que te gusta Juvia?

Gray: - Para que te voy a decir si ya lo sabes. – Le dije de una vez para que dejara de molestarme.

Natsu: - Si, ya lo sé. Pero quería oírlo con tus palabras, además es la primera vez que me dices que te gusta alguien, siempre me lo ocultaste porque según tú, no era nada importante, pero me doy cuenta que ella te interesa de verdad. – Me dijo con una expresión de ganador en su rostro.

Gray: - Si… Hasta yo no lo creo, pero verdaderamente me importa.

Natsu: - Solo te diré una cosa. No le hagas daño, ella ya sufrió demasiado. – Me dijo en un tono de voz seria. Me quede mirándolo por un momento, como sabría el que es lo que le paso a Juvia… Claro, Lucy. Pero aun así necesitaba saber de dónde sabe todo y que es lo que paso con ella.

Gray: - ¿Quién te dijo que ella sufrió demasiado? ¿Qué es lo que le paso? – Le dije de una vez, aún tenia demasiadas preguntas pero conociendo a Natsu tenía suerte si me respondía alguna.

Natsu: - Creo que la respuesta ya la sabes, y con respecto a ella, creo que no me corresponde a mi decírtelo, sólo te diré que no paso buenos momentos… - Dijo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. No insistí en preguntarle, ya sabía que no me diría más nada.

Me sentía verdaderamente cansado, me levante y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, tome mis cosas y fui hacia el baño, necesitaba una ducha después de todo.

Fin de la narración de Gray.

Cuando Gray cerró la puerta dirigí mi mirada hacia Lucy y ella ya me estaba viendo fijamente, supuse que me esperaba un largo interrogatorio, pero me sorprendió totalmente.

Lucy: - No te preocupes, no te preguntare nada. Ya me imagino todo, pero después me contaras bien que es lo que paso ¿Si? – Me dijo y se levantó del sillón, agarro todas sus bolsas y se marchó hacia su habitación.

Me quede viendo como ella se alejaba, me sorprendió mucho que Lucy no me preguntara nada ya que siempre lo hacía…

Lucy: - ¿Vienes? – Me dijo asomándose por la puerta de su habitación, mostrándome una de sus bolsas.

Juvia: - S…si ya voy… - Le dije sin ánimos.

Estuvimos todo lo que quedo de la tarde viendo todo lo que había comprado Lucy. Ya faltaba poco para el recital, me sentía tan feliz de poder ver a una de mis bandas favoritas, después de todo, eso era lo que más importaba…

-Tiempo después-

Juvia: - Vamos Lucy ya estamos todos, sólo faltas…

Lucy: - Ya estoy lista. – Dijo interrumpiendo mi oración.

Natsu: - ¡Por fin! Siempre tardas tanto…

Gray: - Bueno, ahora si vamos. – Dijo seriamente para que aquellos dos no empezarán a discutir.

Salimos del departamento y comenzamos a caminar hacia el predio donde sería el recital. Como de costumbre Lucy y Natsu nos dejaron atrás… Estaba tan feliz de ir a ese recital que en mi rostro se formó una sonrisa.

Gray: - Veo que también estas feliz. - Me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Juvia: - S… Sí. – Le dije correspondiendo a su sonrisa.

Gray: - Me alegro. – Dijo nuevamente con su gran sonrisa.

Seguimos caminando uno al lado del otro sin decir nada hasta llegar al predio, al llegar al lugar los dos enamorados se separaron de nosotros y se fueron a comprar, sospecho que fue con otra intención, aunque acordamos de encontrarnos antes de que empezara, pero bueno que más da… Nos dirigimos donde se encontraba el escenario a esperar que fuera la hora del recital. Allí nos quedamos, después de un tiempo el lugar se empezó a llenar y no pudimos encontrarnos con Natsu y Lucy.

Nos quedamos parados uno al lado del otro esperando, al estar lleno de gente nos empujaban para poder ir hacia adelante y nosotros dos terminábamos cada vez más cerca, eso me ponía nerviosa. Ya era la hora del recita, el cantante salió a dar su saludo y comenzaron a tocar. La gente comenzó a alborotarse, empujándonos.

Gray: -Juvia, quédate cerca mío, no te vallas. – Me dijo acercándose a mi oído para que pudiera oírlo.

Asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a disfrutar el recital, al siguiente tema la gente se alboroto nuevamente y me empujaron hacia adelante.

Juvia: - ¡Graaaay! – Dije gritando para que me oyera ya que la gente me empujaba.

Gray: - ¡Te tengo! – Me dijo tomándome de mi brazo. – Ahora si no te voy a dejar ir. – Dijo abrazándome con fuerza.

Juvia: - ¿Qu… Que haces? – dije tartamudeando.

Gray: - Te abrazo.

Juvia: - Ya lo sé… ¿Pero porque? – Dije mirándolo fijamente.

Gray: - Porque no quiero que te alejes de mí. – Me dijo correspondiendo a mi mirada.

Nos quedamos mirándonos por un momento, su rostro se acercaba cada vez más al mío, yo solo veía como sus labios se acercaban a los míos hasta que se encontraron. Sus labios eran tan cálidos y suaves al igual que su forma de besar, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura con fuerza y me acerco aún más hacia el; quedando mi pecho junto al de él. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido, no entendía que era lo que me pasaba, no me podía mover, quería que siguiera, pero sabía que si continuaba así, todo esto terminaría mal… Puse mis manos sobre su pecho alejándolo un poco de mí, aunque todavía me tenía entre sus brazos.

Juvia: - Lo siento. – Le dije cabizbaja.

Me separe de él y me fui esquivando a la gente para poder salir de allí, logre salir de ahí, pero mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y sin querer tropecé con alguien…

Juvia: - Lo siento. – Le dije y seguí caminando rápido sin escuchar si me respondió o no.

-Juvia… te encontré nuevamente…

Seguí caminado sin mirar hacia atrás, pero pude sentir como alguien me seguía y estaba segura de que no era Gray, di vuelta mi cabeza y pude ver como un hombre me seguía no pude ver quien era ya que todo estaba oscuro y había muy poca luz, comencé a caminar aún más rápido, al llegar a una oscura esquina doble para poder esconderme pero pude sentir como alguien me abrazaba, quise gritar pero su mano tapo mi boca.

Gray: - Tranquila soy yo. – Me dijo con su voz suave. Cuando saco su mano, de mi boca salió un suspiro de tranquilidad.

Me di vuelta y ahí estaba el, con su sonrisa perfecta. Lo abrace fuertemente, él se quedó quieto por un momento, no se esperaba mi abrazo pero rápido correspondió a mi acción.

Juvia: - Gracias.

Gray: ¿Por qué? – Me dijo aún con su sonrisa.

Juvia: - Me salvaste. – Le dije abrazándolo aún más fuerte.

Gray: - ¿De qué? – Me dijo separándose un poco para poder mírame, pero aún me rodeaban sus brazos.

Juvia: - Mira derecho, ¿Ves a un hombre parado en la vereda de enfrente?

Gray: - Si hay un joven parado en la oscuridad, ¿Por qué? – Me dijo preocupado.

Juvia: - Creo que me está siguiendo desde que salí del recital.

Gray: - Ven. – Dijo, tomo mi mano y me arrastro hacia la vereda de enfrente donde se encontraba aquel hombre.

Juvia: - ¿Qué haces? Tengo miedo. – Le dije preocupada.

Gray: - Vamos a ver quién es, no te preocupes yo estoy contigo. – Me dijo dejando de caminar. Tomo mi mentón y me dio un cálido beso. – No te preocupes estoy aquí. – Me dijo suavemente

Seguimos caminando, aun me tenía tomada de su mano; cruzamos hacia la vereda de enfrente y ahí estaba el, no lo podía creer, me quede quieta al ver aquel hombre parado justo enfrente mío.

Fin del capítulo 7

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, en fin adiós.


	8. Capítulo 8

Hola nuevamente, bueno aclarando algunas cosas, la sorpresa era el beso entre ellos y ¿Cuál sería la gracia si no lo dejara en suspenso?

Capítulo 8:

Juvia: - ¿Qué haces? Tengo miedo. – Le dije preocupada.

Gray: - Vamos a ver quién es, no te preocupes yo estoy contigo. – Me dijo dejando de caminar. Tomo mi mentón y me dio un cálido beso. – No te preocupes estoy aquí. – Me dijo suavemente.

Seguimos caminando, aun me tenía tomada de su mano; cruzamos hacia la vereda de enfrente y ahí estaba el, no lo podía creer, me quede quieta al ver aquel hombre parado justo enfrente mío.

Juvia: - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Bueno, supe que estarías aquí, así que vine a verte y a pedirte perdón otra vez ¿Sabes? Pero veo que estas acompañada y por mi viejo amigo Gray. – Dijo cabizbajo. Alce mi cabeza y dirigí mi mirada hacia Gray, él solo lo miraba fijamente.

Gray: ¿Qué haces aquí Lyon? - Dijo mirándolo fijamente.

Lyon: - Ya lo dije, vine por Juvia. Vine por mi ex novia. – Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al oír esas palabras me quede muda, no sabía cómo reaccionar. En mi mente se encontraban miles de pensamientos. ¿Por qué vuelve? Quisiera saber qué es lo que se propone ahora.

Juvia: - ¿Por qué volviste? – Dije cabizbaja.

Lyon: - Quiero que estés conmigo nuevamente, quiero que todo sea como antes. ¿Me perdonas? Sé que todavía estoy en tu corazón y que a pesar de todo no me olvidaste, juro que cambie, solamente quiero que estés con migo. Volví por ti. – Me dijo tomándome de las manos.

No sabía qué hacer ni mucho menos que decir, sentía que mis lágrimas se estaban por asomar y no quería llorar, ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? Era cierto, no me había olvidado de él, pero me dolía volver a verlo y recordar todo lo que sufrí por su culpa. Decidida a largarle todo el odio que sentía por el intento decírselo pero Gray me sorprende tomándome por la cintura.

Gray: - Lo lamento, pero no volverás a arrebatarme lo que más quiero, ella es mía. – Dijo seriamente soltando sus brazos de mi cintura para poder tomarme de la mano.

Nuevamente me quede muda, pero esta vez lo hice con intención, no quería volver a verlo y tampoco dirigirle la palabra, aunque me tragara todo mi odio hacia él, eso sería lo mejor. En mi mente se hallaban demasiadas preguntas, y la principal era saber cómo se conocían ellos pero decidí no preguntar nada, luego me lo explicaría Gray.

Gray: - Vámonos Juvia. – Me dijo y dio media vuelta esperándome. Me quede parada allí por un instante. No dije nada, sólo asentí, di media vuelta y comenzamos a caminar sin mirar hacia atrás. No quería mirarlo nuevamente.

Comenzamos a caminar en silencio, el seguía tomando fuertemente mi mano, seguimos caminado un momento pero de repente él se quedó parado aun tomando mi mano. Me quede observándolo pero luego jalo de mi brazo acercándome a él para poder abrazarme. Me quede inmóvil ante su acción, ¿Pero que podía hacer? Necesitaba más que nada ese abrazo. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse y podía sentir como me abrazaba con fuerza.

Gray: - No sé qué es lo que te allá hecho, pero no dejare que te lastime nuevamente. – Me dijo abrazándome aún más fuerte.

Juvia: - Gracias. – Le dije entre lágrimas. Lágrimas que eran de dolor y odio hacia ese idiota, todavía no podía creer todo lo que paso.

Gray tomo mi barbilla y alzo mi rostro, al ver como mis lágrimas caían de él coloco sus manos sobre mis mejillas y con sus pulgares seco mis lágrimas.

Gray: - Ya se acabó. – Me dijo en un tono de voz muy dulce. Sus ojos miraban fijamente los míos, lentamente acerco su rostro hacia el mío, dejando nuestras bocas muy cerca. – ¿Me dejas? - Yo solo asentí y al instante sus labios tomaron los míos. Cerré lentamente mis ojos y pude sentir sus suaves labios, me besaba lento y suavemente, todavía sus manos rodeaban mis mejillas. Nuevamente sentía esa sensación de alivio, no quería que parara. Seguimos besándonos, luego de un tiempo me faltaba la respiración, coloque mis manos sobre su pecho y logre separar sus labios de los míos; él me miró fijamente y de su rostro se asomó una sonrisa la cual yo correspondí vergonzosa. – ¿Vamos? – Dijo tomando mi mano, yo solo asentí y comenzamos a caminar hacia el departamento.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, pero el sonido del celular lo rompió. Era el de Gray. Toma su teléfono del bolsillo de su campera y comienza a leer el mensaje.

Juvia: -¿Sucede algo?

Gray: -Al parecer dormiré en tu departamento. – Me dijo sorprendiéndome. Al ver mi reacción acerca su teléfono para que yo pudiera leer lo que se encontraba escrito. – Mira.

-Mensaje de texto

De Natsu:

Idiota ¿Dónde estás? Bueno, no importa. Ya que no te encontré por ningún lado te paso a informar que Lucy dormirá en nuestro departamento con migo, por lo tanto duerme en el de la chicas, aunque tengas tu propia habitación no quiero que nos interrumpas. Suerte con Juvia. PD: Lucy dice que puedes dormir en su dormitorio si quieres.

-Fin del mensaje-

Al terminar de leer aquel mensaje alce mi rostro y dirigí mi mirada hacia él.

Juvia: - Esta bien. – Dije en forma de suspiro y seguimos caminando en silencio hasta el departamento.

Una vez allí me tire sobre el sillón y Gray se sentó en uno individual. Prendí la tele y estaban dando un especial de mi programa favorito NCIS, amaba a Gibbs, ver el programa me serviría para despejarme un rato de todo.

Gray: - ¿Tienes hambre? – Me dijo sacándome de mi mundo.

Juvia: - Un poco y ¿Tu?

Gray: bastante, preparare algo de cenar. – Dijo parándose y dirigiéndose hacia la heladera.

Juvia: - ¿Sabes cocinar? – Le dije asombrada.

Gray: - Es mi especialidad, mi madre me enseño desde pequeño. – Me dijo con una sonrisa la cual yo correspondí. Continúe mirando la serie mientras Gray cocinaba.

Luego de un tiempo se acerca a mí con dos platos sobre sus manos y los coloca sobre la mesita. En los platos se hallaban unos fideos a la provenzal con verduras salteadas,

Juvia: - Mmm… Huele bien.

Gray: -Gracias, gracias. – Dijo con aire de grandeza, el cual me hizo reír.

Comenzamos a cenar en silencio mientras seguíamos mirando NCIS, luego de terminar la cerna levante los platos y me dirigí hacia la cocina para poder lavarlos.

Gray: - Creo que tenemos que hablar. – Me dijo acercándose a mí.

Juvia: - Esta bien. – dije en forma de suspiro.

Fin del capítulo 8

Bueno no me odien por haber dejado en suspenso el capítulo anterior, espero que este al menos les agrade. En fin, adiós.


	9. Capítulo 9

Hola nuevamente, pido disculpas por mi retraso, es que sinceramente no me he sentido muy inspirada y además como es de costumbre me da pachorra. Por eso mismo pido disculpas nuevamente.

Capítulo 9:

Gray: - Creo que tenemos que hablar. – Me dijo acercándose a mí.

Juvia: - Esta bien. – dije en forma de suspiro.

Termine de guardar las cosas y Gray seguía junto a mí.

Gray: - ¿Vamos? – Dijo extendiéndome la mano.

Juvia: ¿A dónde? – Pregunte algo extrañada, ya que pensé que íbamos a hablar.

Gray: - Vamos a caminar por la playa, me gusta caminar de noche. – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa. – Siempre camino solo, pero ahora estás conmigo y es mucho mejor. – Dijo y en sus mejillas se tornó un leve tono rojizo, lo cual me causo un poco de gracia. Es siento me había olvidado que allí había una playa, la cual era hermosa y muy tranquila.

Juvia: - Esta bien. – Dije y nos dirigimos los dos hacia la puerta.

Al salir comenzamos a caminar en silencio dirigiéndonos hacia allí, cuando de la nada Gray rompió ese silencio que tanto nos incomodaba.

Gray: - Juvia, creo que es hora de hablar y de explicar todo, supongo que por tu cabeza rondaran miles de preguntas y en la mía también.

Yo solo asentí y antes de que él pudiera continuar comencé hablando yo, a pesar que me doliera mucho volver a recordar todo aquello decidí poder contarle, no sé por qué pero tenía que contarle todo.

Juvia: - Bueno como ya te dijo, Lyon fue mi novio hace dos años, él fue mi primer y único novio. Estuvimos juntos desde que tenía quince años y él diecisiete. Al principio todo era hermoso, él y mi padre se llevaban bien, me había enamorado por completo de él, pero con el paso del tiempo todo empezó a ir mal. Se volvió muy celoso y agresivo a tal grado que me prohibió volver a ver a mis amigos, aunque no lo creas tenía amigos y uno de ellos era Gajeel, mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños, ya que nuestros padres eran amigos de toda la vida. También me prohibió volver a ver a Lucy, ya que decía que era mala influencia para mí y así fui alejándome de todos y me quede sola, no salía a ningún lado porque él decía que yo era solamente de él y que nadie más me tenía que ver y yo muy tonta hacia lo que él decía ya que lo amaba demasiado. – Dije y sin darme cuenta Gray había tomado mi mano. Al llegar a la playa el soltó mi mano y nos sacamos las zapatillas para poder caminar descalzos. Sin decir nada comenzamos a caminar hacia la costa y él volvió a tomar mi mano.

Gray: - Si te hace sentir mal ya no hables más. – Me dijo al ver mi rostro un poco triste.

Juvia: - Esta bien, no importa. Quiero que lo sepas por mí y no por otros. – Él solo asintió y comenzamos a caminar nuevamente tomados de la mano. – Mi padre siempre estaba de viaje por su trabajo y la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola en mi casa ya que mi madre nos abandonó cuando era pequeña, Lyon era lo único que tenía a mi lado a pesar de todo y me aferre a él. Siempre salía a fiestas y yo me queda sola de nuevo, abecés venía a mi casa con perfume de otra mujer, otras veces venia tomado, yo le preguntaba porque lo hacía, porque me engañaba y eso provocaba que me maltrate hasta llegar al punto de golpearme. Estuve un mes internada por su culpa, pero aun así yo siempre estaba a su lado ya que era lo único que tenía cuando mi padre no estaba conmigo, siempre me pedía perdón, decía que no lo haría más, y yo lo perdonaba, pero aun así todo comenzaba de nuevo. Luego de que mi padre falleciera el me dejo por otra mujer diciendo que yo tenía la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba a él, y así desapareció de mi vida hasta hoy. – Al decirle todo eso podía sentir como mis lágrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos, aun así decidí continuar. – Después de todo eso me quede completamente sola, sin nadie hasta que Lucy volvió a buscarme y desde ese momento nunca más nos separamos, por eso ella es lo único que tengo. Es por eso que ya no confió en nadie más que en ella. – Le dije y pude sentir como Gray dejo de caminar, me miro y jalo de mi brazo para poder acercarme a él y poder abrazarme. Me aferre con fuerza a él y mis lágrimas volvieron a salir.

Gray: - Lo siento, pequeña. – Me dijo, y pude sentir como sus brazos me abrazaban con más fuerza. – De verdad lo siento.

Continuamos abrazados por un momento, hasta que tomo mi mentón. Nuestras miradas se quedaron fijas y pude ver como en sus ojos se reflejaba la tristeza, saber que esa tristeza era por mí me hacía estar aún peor, de sus ojos se derramo una lágrima.

Juvia: - Yo… Yo lo sient...

Sus labios se acercaban cada vez más y no pude continuar con la oración. Cuando por fin se juntaron pude sentir nuevamente esa dulzura, sus besos eran dulces y suaves, él era dulce y suave y eso me gustaba. ¿Por qué no me puedo separar? No. Mejor dicho, no me quiero separar de sus labios, a pesar de todo tenerlo cerca me hace bien, me guste o no, lo tengo que admitir. Nuevamente sus besos me tranquilizaban.

-Narración de Gray

No podía creer todo lo que ella me acababa de contar, ese maldito… ¿Cómo era capaz de hacer vivir un infierno a tan hermosa mujer? Ahora lo odiaba más que nada, no volverá a quitarme lo que más quiero. En mi garganta se formó un nudo de tristeza al ver como ella lloraba, necesitaba tenerla cerca. Al tomar sus labios pude sentir esa frialdad que siempre tenía, su cuerpo era frio. Pero aun así, ella me besaba con dulzura. Al separar mis labios de los suyos tome su rostro con mis manos y con mis pulgares seque sus lágrimas, pude sentir como de mis ojos se desbordaba una lagrima de tristeza. Ella alzo su mano, la apoyo sobre una de mis mejillas y seco mi lágrima con sus pulgares.

Gray: - Ahora estoy yo y no permitiré que nadie te haga daño.

Juvia: - Lo sé. –Me dijo apoyando su cabeza sobra mi pecho. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos para poder abrazarla.

Luego de un momento nos separamos y comenzamos a caminar tome su mano y ella tomo la mía con fuerza.

Juvia: - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Gray: - Ya se. – le dije y jale de su brazo para poder comenzar a correr.

Juvia: - Graaaay espera.

Gray: - Vamos ya verás. – Le dije aun corriendo y jalando de su brazo. Esquivando a toda la gente pude llegar a uno de mis lugares favorito.

Juvia: - ¿En dónde estamos? - Dijo algo agitada por la corrida.

Gray: - Es un salón de juegos, a pesar de que tenga veintidós años es uno de mis lugares favoritos, aquí me olvido de todo por un rato y quiero que tú te olvides de todo por un rato.

Juvia: - Eterno niño. – Me dijo entre rizas.

Gray: - ¡Oye! Bueno al menos logre que sonrías por un momento, de ahora en adelante ¡Quiero que sonrías siempre! – Dije con una gran sonrisa la cual ella correspondió. – Vamos.

Al entrar allí Juvia se quedó inmóvil observando todo aquel lugar.

Gray: - ¿Te gusta? – Le dije con una sonrisa y ella sólo asintió. – Bueno tu quédate aquí yo voy a cargar la tarjeta para poder jugar ¿De acuerdo? – Dije y nuevamente ella asintió.

Me voltee y me dirigí a cargar la tarjeta al volver pude verla observando a un niño y a su padre en una máquina de peluches enormes.

Gray: - ¿Quieres uno? – Le dije con una sonrisa.

Juvia: - Sí. – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa, me encantaba esa gran sonrisa.

Gray: - Bueno, ¿Cual quieres?

Juvia: - Ese. – Me dijo señalando un oso polar.

Gray: - ¿Te gustan los osos polares?

Juvia: - Si, son mis favoritos.

Luego de varios intentos, pude sacar por fin aquel enorme oso polar, Los dos nos emocionamos muchísimo como si fuéramos dos niños, pero me sorprendí aún más al ver la cara de felicidad de Juvia. Ella abrazaba con fuerza aquel oso polar que casi media lo mismo que ella.

Gray: - ¿Te gusta?

Juvia: - Si, mucho. Gracias por todo, es el regalo más lindo que me dieron. – Me dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Gray: - Me alegro, ¿Y cómo le pondrás?

Juvia: - Mmm… Gray, como tú. – Me dijo sonriendo nuevamente.

Gray: - ¿Gray? ¿Por qué?

Juvia: - Porque así me acordare siempre de ti.

Al oír esas palabras mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte y en mi rostro se formó una gran sonrisa. Pase uno de mis brazos por su cintura y la atraje hasta mí, ella soltó el oso y con su brazo rodeo mi cintura.

Gray: - ¿A si? – Dije acercándome a su pálida boca.

Juvia: - Sí. – Me dijo acercándose aún más.

Esta vez fue ella quien acerco su boca y me beso suavemente, podía sentir su finos labios junto a los míos, era hermoso tenerla rodeada con mis brazos, besándola, ella era hermosa. Estaba verdaderamente feliz. A pesar de que no nos conozcamos demasiado y que todo haya sucedido de repente, no me puedo alejar de ella, me hace bien tenerla cerca mío. A pesar de todo lo que ella sufrió, me acepto, ahora entiendo porque su frialdad hacia mí, porque su odio hacia este enfermo mundo. Aunque todavía no seamos nada, no me importa, con tenerla cerca me basta, y poco a poco lograre que ella se enamore nuevamente.

Gray: -¿Vamos? – Le digo separándome de sus labios.

Juvia: - Si, vamos. – Dijo sonriéndome.

Al salir de aquel lugar tome su mano y mientras caminábamos la observaba. Ella sostenía el enorme oso con su otro brazo ya que su otra mano sostenía la mía, observaba las vidrieras del lugar, con emoción me mostraba todo, hasta que paramos en un puesto donde vendían todo tipo de cosas sobre rock. Comenzamos a observar y pude ver como miraba un juego de pulseras de acero quirúrgico, las dos tenían grabada una frase, una decía "Ni un momento, ni la eternidad" y la otra decía "Esto va más allá" rápido reconocí esa frase era de la banda Callejeros. Hundido en mis pensamiento no me di cuenta que ella ya las había comprado.

Juvia: - Toma, esta es para ti. – Me dijo con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano para poder darme una de las pulseras. Al tomarla pude leer la frase.

Gray: - "Ni un momento, ni la eternidad"

Juvia: "Esto va más allá" - Me dijo y antes de que pudiera decir algo agrego: - "Con vos mi alma se volvió a iluminar" ¿La sabes?

Gray: - Claro que sí, "Ni un momento, ni la eternidad, esto va mas allá. Con vos mi alma se volvió a iluminar" si no me equivoco. – Dije con una sonrisa.

Juvia: - Bueno, de ahora en más, esta será nuestra frase ¿Te parece? – Escuchar esas palabras me hiso inmensamente feliz.

Gray: - Me parece. – Le dije y le di un leve beso en su boca.

Tome su mano nuevamente y comenzamos a caminar de nuevo.

Gray: - Ya se hiso tarde, vamos de nuevo al departamento. – Dije al ver que ella temblaba por el frio. – Mientras tanto toma. – le dije extendiéndole mi campera.

Al llegar al departamento entramos y nos sentamos en el sillón, encendimos el televisor y estaban dando Los Simpson, miramos por un tiempo hasta que juvia se levantó para poder ir al baño, cuando volvió se quedó observándome, yo me encontraba acostado en el sillón al verla allí me incline, tome su brazo y la atraje hacia mí, ella quedo encima mío y pude ver como sus mejillas se tornaban un tono rojizas.

Juvia: - G… ¿Gray, que haces? – Me dijo con sus manos sobre mi pecho. Rodee su cintura con mis brazos y gire, quedando de costado. Ella se encontraba a centímetros de mí, con uno de mis brazos rodee su cuello y su cabeza quedo encima de este.

Gray: - Sólo quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, justo como estamos. - Le dije y ella solo asintió. Apoyo sus brazos sobre mi pecho y coloco su rostro en mi cuello, con mi otro brazo rodee su cintura y la acerque aún más a mí. Tenerla tan cerca me hacía bien.

Fin del capítulo 9.

Bueno, hasta acá llego mi inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, como verán lo hice un poquito más largo para compensar lo de la semana pasada.

Saliendo del tema, si lees esto "MeliDragneel" Mas te vale que continúes con el fic que tanto amo, "Nuestra misión de muerte" jaja ¡Te quiero deforme!

En fin, me despido.


End file.
